


And the Seasons Will Change Us New

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They are having a nice chat, from the looks of it. Except, it didn’t start out that way.





	And the Seasons Will Change Us New

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Levy has been the inspirer of most things in the recent past, so it seems fitting that my first ever written work was born out of a prompt from Dan himself. 
> 
> Utmost love and gratitude to my anchors. You know who you are. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
A big Thank You to all the lovely readers of Schitt's Creek fics for sharing your passion and enthusiasm.

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They _are_ having a nice chat, from the looks of it. Except, it didn’t start out that way. There's been something missing, something that's fractured in the glazed ceramic of their life. And they're trying to repair the cracks with gold.

They've been trying for a month now, but today's the first time it feels... hopeful. God, they're both so hopeful. It was Date Night, their first one in weeks. They decided to stop at the park after dinner, and now they're back at the bench where they'd spent many stolen moments in the early days of their relationship.

David finds the little corner of the bench where Patrick had carved their initials all those years ago, now appearing faint under a fresh coat of paint.

They've been recounting the moments they've spent on this bench. There was that time after their fourth date where they had kisses number nineteen through twenty three. Not that Patrick was counting or anything.

There was that time after their eleventh date and hundred-and-twenty-first kiss _(okay, maybe Patrick was counting)_, which Patrick had chuckled at upon realizing the connection between the numbers.

And also there was the time after their first argument, when Patrick found David sulking, and later, more than made it up to him.

There was that conversation after David's serenade at the store when they finally talked about Rachel, and what this relationship meant to both of them.

The time when Patrick realized he didn't need to be filling their milestones of either past or future, into columns and rows, because the data to compute it all would be too vast, and too overwhelming.

Oh, and that time that they snuck out of their own wedding planning, needing a moment alone, exasperated at Moira and Alexis who wouldn’t stop bickering about some trivial wedding detail.

And the times when they just needed a few quiet moments after work, before they went back to the home they shared as _husbands_.

Every memory of theirs at this bench had ended up becoming a happy one, even if it hadn't started that way. Bob may stake claim to this bench, but David and Patrick both know it's theirs.

Today, while thinking of how this bench has seen them through the seasons and stages of their journey together, they find themselves laughing and teasing, falling back into their practiced rhythms, with kisses peppered between words of love and affirmation. It's in this moment, that both of them know they're going to be okay.

After whispered _‘I Love Yous‘_ and tears that couldn't be held back any longer, Patrick sees David smiling and presses his lips to David's once again. Standing up, and kissing David's forehead, Patrick takes David's hand in his and urges David to follow him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from: [3 Rounds and a Sound by Blind Pilot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juvwlEO-x2o)
> 
> The concept of patching cracked ceramic up with gold comes from the Japanese art form of [Kintsukuroi](https://www.becomingwhoyouare.net/blog/japanese-pottery-can-teach-us-feeling-flawed?fbclid=IwAR0U4Q4fC-pqAZgFgih6VrOKokz0ffRc11OkASQxhVQ3TMfZzl2AJZtMQx8)


End file.
